skullduggerylarpfandomcom-20200214-history
Merits
Merits are the physical, mental, and spiritual aspects of your character that are exceptional. They aid your character to being greater in some areas. They may only be purchased by points gained from taking flaws. Physical Ability Aptitude (1): Pick a single skill: you're a whiz at whatever this is. -2 to difficulties relating to this ability. Acute Senses (1): One of your five senses is incredibly sharp, and detection draws involving this sense have a -2 difficulty. You must buy this merit separately for each sense. Ambidextrous (2): You are equally dexterous, or nearly so, with both hands, and use your "off" hand at no penalty. Difficulties to do two different tasks at once (one with each hand) are at +1 for both draws, rather than +1 for the "right" hand and +3 for the other. Artificial Limb (2, 4, 6, or 8): '''An artificial limb is a permanent addition to your character and gives a bonus to an attribute based on the quality of limb, eye, ear, etc. Two points gives a plus +1 bonus to an attribute. Four points is a + 2. Limbs that are ranked six are a +3 and eight is a plus 4 and both gain an addition damage type. Mechanical limbs also deal a full card with an attack. '''Catlike Balance (2): -2 difficulty to draws relating to balance. Daredevil (3): '''You love to take risks, and are damn good at living through them. -2 difficulty on dangerous feats. '''Double-Jointed (1): -2 difficulty on any draw involving flexibility''' ' '''Fighting Style (3): '''Your character has a signature fighting style. He/she gains a +2 bonus to all unarmed attacks. This is added during combat, not to the total on the sheet. '''Graceful (2): '''You are extremely agile and delicate in your movements. -2 difficulty on all Dexterity draws. '''Nightsight (3)': You can see in near-total darkness, and your difficulties for being in a dark area are reduced (or nonexistent). Physical Prowess (4): '''your character is physically better at one attribute than others. Choose one physical attribute increase it by one and its limit is now 6. '''Poison Resistance (2): You have an innate ability to resist the effects of many toxins. You gain a plus two to all resist checks. Prodigy (4): Select one skill and increase it by 2, it can raise the max for that skill to 6. Stalwart (1-4): Your character is a paragon of endurance and is able to shrug off damage as if it did not happen. Your character can ignore up to the amount of points spent on this merit in damage. Quick Healer (3): Heal twice as fast normally and gain double heal from magic heals (basically the opposite of slow heal in the flaws) Mental Big Brain (5): '''Increase your character’s intellect by one, and increase two knowledge skills by one. This may not bring any above five. ' '''Code of Honor (1)': You follow a strict personal code, and you either gain +3 to resist supernatural persuasions that would make you break your code, or the would-be persuader has to roll at a +2 difficulty. Common Sense (1): You are full of practical wisdom. +2 to all mental defense draws. Concentration (1): You are very good at focusing, and modifiers regarding distracting situations which can cause you lose focus are reduced by 2. Eidetic Memory (2): Having a "photographic" memory, you can accurately recall any sight or sound with a successful Intelligent + awareness draw. Amount of successes indicate exactly how much you remember. Lightning Calculator (1): You have a natural affinity for numbers, and all relevant draws are at -2 difficulty. Natural Compass (1): You always know which direction is north. Natural Linguist (2) (most): You're good with languages and language structures. A plus three added to any language-related draws, but you can't know anymore languages than your Linguistic score allows. Self-Confident (5): You are sure of yourself and what is true. You gain a plus five to all mental resist checks that are aimed at making you doubt yourself. Time Sense (1): You have an innate sense of time, and can with a good deal of accuracy tell what time it is without a watch. Well-Traveled (3): You are knowledgeable of the ways of the world from your travels and studies. Once per game session, you can gain an automatic success on a non-magical draw to gain a piece of information. Spiritual ''' '''Blessed Existence (8): Somebody up there likes you. You gain a +1 to two attributes and this can raise the max to six. Danger Sense (3): "Oh no! My Spider Senses are tingling!" A successful Awareness check, difficulty depending on the situation, will give you a timely sense of foreboding before something bad happens... Honeyed Tongue (2): You've sold gallons of snake oil and thousands of deeds to the Brooklyn Bridge, and most customers still think they're satisfied. All subterfuge attempts gain a plus two. Luck (5): You manage to succeed in places when others fail. You can repeat three failed draws per event, the second draw always stands. Medium (2): You have the ability to see and interact with ghosts. Sometimes, the Restless may seek you out for favors. Depending on the ghosts you meet, this could be a very good or very bad thing. Precognition (4) : You have glimpses of the future. Though you can enter a trance and try to summon a vision, this foresight usually comes out of nowhere, and can be quite shocking in some circumstances. Soothing Voice (2): You have an entrancing voice. Add 2 to draws that involve vocal charming (singing, hypnosis, preaching, etc.), or reduce social difficulties by 2. Social Culture Knack (3): You have a knack for fitting in wherever you are, and though you may not know them beforehand, you pick up on customs quickly. In appropriate situations, your social difficulties may be lowered. Devoted Mentor (3): '''Your character has a mentor teaching her/him in some manner. The mentor is devoted and helps her/him to handle situations in the correct manner. The Mentor must come to your character’s defense and aid her/him in dire situations. '''Dynamo (2): You character is a sexual dynamo and gains a +2 to all flirt actions. Favor (1-3): Someone of higher rank or ability than you in your faction owes you a favor. Level of the Merit indicates how big the favor is. Must be approved by GM. Gall (2): You got moxy, kid. Add +1 to any Social roll requiring backbone.' ' Good Old Boy/Girl (2): You're just a nice person, and people recognize and appreciate that. +2 bonus on social rolls when interacting with your fellow folk. Innocent (2) ''': You have an aura of childlike innocence (whether you really are or not). -2 difficulty on draws involving Subterfuge or Manipulation. '''Faction Favorite (4): You have gained a reputation in your selected alliance. Increase you position with it by 1 (this cannot raise your reputation above 5.) Reputation (4): You've built yourself an excellent reputation among your kind. Add a +3 bonus to all social actions.